Talk:AV/Archive
Requested Move (old) Move: The proper abbreviation is not in title case, it is all caps. -- 10:09, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Oppose: It doesn't matter, as searching for "AV" or "av" or "Av" will all cause this redirect to function, so there's not good reason to "fix" a redirect that isn't broken. It's serving it's function. -- 14:21, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Comment: Yes, it does matter. For the same reason why job abbreviations are all capitalized, it's how they're used in-game, and, incidentally, by the development team. -- 14:22, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Resolution: Do not move, functionality is intact. -- 19:11, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Requested Move Move: We do not make exceptions for other in-game abbrevations for alternate casing (i.e. RDM as opposed to Rdm, etc). This shouldn't be one either. --- 14:58, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Resolution: Do not move. This has already been resolved. -- 16:06, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Move: This is a new nomination, I am contesting your first resolution on the above grounds with more in-depth reasoning. -- 16:08, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Comment: Furthermore, by choosing not to move this, you are condoning redirects of alternate casing, which are not allowed. It's the proper casing used by the players and development team, you have no basis for argument. You are not giving anyone chance to comment, which is quite unfair to both myself and the community. And with all due respect, an admin who chooses not to and has no motivation to participate in the end-game community should not be so hasty to resolve a move or delete request without a consensus by those who are more familiar with end-game terminology, or whatever the case may be. It was decided that the redirect would be kept, but the fact of the matter is, the proper abbreviation is uppercase, despite the functionality being the same, the concept is not. Refer to my above example of RDM and Rdm. Redirects need to be consistent with how they are used in-game. This Wiki is always consistent with how things are used, displayed, etc. in-game, and redirects are no exception. Which is why this should be moved for consistency. -- 16:28, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Comment: Sigh. Please refrain from personal attacks. First, "Av" or "AV" as a redirect is totally irrelevant since it is unseen. Second, I have not seen the devs use either term in print, so we cannot be not sure which is accurate - or even if there is an answer. The issues before were whether the redirect should exist. The community has spoken and they want the redirect. As for the capitalization - I will move this now but realize it has no practical effect whatsoever. -- 20:51, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Article for Deletion Delete: This is not a proper redirect, it has been deleted twice before and re-created with an altered casing. See . -- 19:29, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Keep I think this might as well stay put at this point. -- 20:37, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Comment: If it does stay, it should conform to the above move request. -- 20:40, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Resolution: Keep. -- 13:57, 9 September 2007 (CDT)